


Dogma Debunked

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [231]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more than enough ways to journey to the divine and be touched by the godhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogma Debunked

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 August 2016  
> Word Count: 387  
> Prompt: miracle  
> Summary: There are more than enough ways to journey to the divine and be touched by the godhead.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Once again, I am letting out some of my research through Abaddon. I don't know why, but it just seems the best way to do it. Admittedly, this could just as easily have been an Ann POV, but I like that Abaddon can see past all of the exclusionary BS within some religions to get to the heart of spirituality.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Christians think that they hold the rights to the martyred and resurrected messiah. To be fair, Christians tend to believe that theirs is the only religion that matters, ignoring and deriding many others that are far older. Each system that isn't Christianity is considered mythology and fantasy against the "set in stone" traits supposedly displayed to the followers of Jesus of Nazareth. Even Judaism is derided, despite the fact that Christianity sprang up out of this older belief system.

The idea that everyone wants their religion, their god or gods, their beliefs of whatever variety, to be the _only_ way is preposterous. There are more than enough ways to journey to the divine and be touched by the godhead. There is a popular sentiment, particularly among the pagan branches of the spirituality tree, that posits that all of the gods and goddesses in the world, known and unknown, are merely facets and faces of a single deity. Each face presents as what is most comfortable or easiest for the petitioner seeking divine counsel, but there is no lack of names for the divine creator. 

Jesus Christ is not the only resurrected agent of the divine. Others came before and after him, some more widely known than others. Osiris, Inanna, Odin, Dionysus, Krishna. These are but a handful of other highly revered resurrection stories within their own belief systems. Why should this one man, Jesus of Nazareth, be seen as the only _true_ deity brought back from the dead? What is so egocentric about those of the Christian faith that it has been elevated over all over beliefs? Is it truly that Yahweh is the only god, despite the fact that He is the trinity of the Christians? And if this divine triad is accepted as legitimate, why are other polytheistic religions considered pagan and false?

And so, as the Beast rises to ascendancy and power, other religions will have similar traditions. He will be known by many names. And few realize that he truly does herald an age of enlightenment as has never before been seen. It will be fascinating to watch the dogmatic faithful realize that all of these other "mythologies" are not only true, but intertwined with their own. The chaos and terror that will ensue is as manna to the hungry among my kind.


End file.
